These Bridges We Cross
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Because just because some problems don't appear in the papers, doesn't mean they don't exsist. Follow the lives of six students struggling to deal with life as well as their own personal problems, nobody said high school was going to be easy. AU T to be safe.


**AN: I know, I know, starting another story when I have like a million to finish, it's shameful of me, but I couldn't help myself, blame my Wicked Soundtrack for this idea, actually, just blame me. I originally planned on writing an AU school story that focused on overcoming big issues, the stuff you hear about in the paper, the scandalous stuff, but then I thought that through, I might tackle that some other time, but instead, this story focuses on stuff you don't hear about, the domestic problems. Difficult home lives.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, okay, I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Percy's Point of View:

"Mom, I'm off to school!" I called out into our apartment, my mom appeared in the kitchen doorway with her lovely smile.

"Have a good day, Percy, I hope you have fun." Mom said, I quickly gave her one last hug before grabbing my backpack and leaving for school, throwing a quick glare at the hallway where my stepfather 'Smelly Gabe' was still asleep.

"I love you, see you this afternoon." I added before opening the door and leaving, closing it behind me. When I was alone in the hall I inhaled deeply, the hall, while it stunk, was full of fresher air than the apartment was, not for my mother's lack of trying, 'Smelly Gabe' stunk up the place, he smelled of moldy old garlic and sweaty gym socks, the beer he drank and the cigarettes he smokes. He was douche and I had no idea what my mom saw in him. But there was no time to dwell on that this morning, I had to go to school. I walked down the stairs of our apartment block and came out to the fresh New York air and morning sunshine. It looked like this school year was off to a good start.

* * *

Annabeth's Point of View:

"I'm gonna be late!" I screamed in horror, I was only just dressed, my hair was a mess, the shower had frozen, and there wasn't any breakfast. Things were tight, my step-mother didn't work, she took care of my two younger brothers Bobby and Matthew and my dad didn't get paid a lot and was often laid off for people who could work flexible hours, so money was often tight around the house. Sometimes we didn't get things because we couldn't afford it, and I was used to that by now, while other kids got new games consoles, I got to play and help out with the boys.

"Okay, sorry, here's your lunch and money for the bus, have a good day sweetie." Dad said as he rushed by in his aviator hat and goggles, he quickly kissed my cheek and pressed a brown paper bag and a small amount of money into my hands, I sighed and picked up my bag from the floor and stuffed the money into my old and battered wallet before leaving for school. Outside was much quieter than my hectic house, away from my family, and I liked it, I liked getting out and away from them, school was better than home I guessed.

"I love you, dad." I mumbled quietly as I strolled down the garden path to the bus stop, at least the sun was shining.

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

I wrinkled my nose as I went through my mother's purse, she was snoring away on the couch, the stench of stale wine and another overpowering stench I didn't want to identify surrounding her, she was a mess, and I felt the familiar sensation of burning hatred for her. No wonder Thalia moved out as soon as could, she offered me to move in with her, but someone had to look after our mother, she couldn't take care of herself. I finally found her money at the bottom and counted out enough for lunch and put the rest back, closing her purse and putting it back where I found it.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of painkillers then made a glass of water before taking them into the living room and putting them on the coffee table, where she could see them when she got up but wouldn't knock them over.

"Bye, I'll see you later." I whispered, I leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on her head before picking up my bag and walking out the door for school. Outside I lowered my head and walked down the street passing other houses sending kids off to school, I avoided looking at kids and parents saying goodbye in the open doorways, giving hugs and money for lunch, and headed to my bus stop.

* * *

Reyna's Point of View:

I finished making my sandwiches and placed the lunch box inside my school bag, I lingered in the kitchen with my bag, staring at nothing, the housekeeper wasn't here and I knew she wouldn't be here until after I was gone, I was completely alone, and that made my house feel even bigger, everything always did seem bigger when you're alone. I'd already had my breakfast and I didn't really want to watch tv. There was nothing left to do but go to school.

"Have a good day, Reyna, make lots of friends, I'll see you tonight at dinner, we're having your favourite and you can tell me all about your day." I muttered bitterly, there was no one there to hear me anyway, no one to think I was crazy. My sister had already gone to work and wouldn't be back until after I'd gone to bed, she worked hard at her job to pay the bills for this house, but I didn't get it. What was the point of a lavish house, if the joy of it was shadowed by loneliness. With that in mind, I put on my backpack and left for school.

* * *

Leo's Point of View:

"Leo, get up, you gotta get to school!" The latest foster-mother, Teresa something-or-other yelled up the stairs, I tried to ignore here, my mind still playing the dream over in my head repeatedly, I got these dreams a lot, of my mother, of her death, the dreams haunted me of what I once had, it wasn't perfect, money was often tight, but with mom, everything had been magical.

"Leo!" Teresa's husband called up sternly, I rolled myself out of bed and got dressed with the littlest effort, it didn't matter to me what they thought, I probably wouldn't be here for long, I would run away soon, I didn't stick around with people for long, I'd already been here three weeks.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said as I came down the stairs, my bag in hand, I grabbed a slice of toast from the stack and left without another word, I sensed the couple's stare on my back but I didn't care, it was just more people, and I didn't get on with people.

* * *

Piper's Point of View:

"Stupid Jane, stupid school, stupid movie, stupid name, stupid hair." I grumbled angrily and I kicked a stone on my way to the bus stop, with every stupid I found in my life I kicked the stone a little further down the path, I hated my life, it wasn't like I asked for my dad to be famous, it wasn't like I wanted to be rich, I just wanted to spend time with my dad. But nothing was ever simple, was it?

I continued kicking the stone down the road.

"Stupid mom, stupid house, stupid bag." I mumbled uncertainly, I felt my father didn't love me anymore, I guess I reminded him too much of my mother, that was probably why he didn't want to be around me, but that was fine. I had a new school to go to anyway, I wonder how long it would take me to get kicked out of this one.

* * *

**So, you might have noticed "Smelly Gabe" is back, I promise he'll go away, but I didn't choose these problems, remember they are mortal now and I'm showing you what might have happened to everyone. They face common things many people suffer from but don't speak up about because they don't know it's a problem. Some of these are real issues that people don't want to face, because it means questions.**

**The story won't just focus around these 6, there are many more people to talk to, and meet, but they are the main people I will be addressing over the course of the story, and I'll try to work on this story and the others I need to update, I promise.**


End file.
